Birth of the Neo Alchemist
by KrimzonStriker
Summary: Beast Boys going through some changes. But will this new union with Edward Elric be so readly accepted by everyone else? What will happen as our favorite green elf begins his journey of selfdiscovery? And what does Raven have to say to this new change?


I'm really sorry if I've been kind of dead to the world, but I've been kind a busy these past few months. But fear not because I'm back with a vengeance and I'm opening up with my first every Teen Titans fanfic. I believe someone's stolen this idea before, so I apologize for not being original, though in no way did I intentionally mean too. But hopefully I'll have made something a little bit better so enjoy this prolog. Oh and leave me a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Full Metal Alchemist. I'm just a humble fan trying to continue the legacy. Enjoy my work as much as you do the series.

Prologue: Dead and back again

_Titans Tower_

"TROUBLE," shouted Robin as the alarms in the tower went off.

All the Titans dropped what they were doing and made their way to the living room, and were greeted by an image in the giant monitor.

"It's Mumbo, he's just broken into a ummmmmmmm……………………" began Robin as he looked at the image, apparently lost for words at the moment.

Cyborg brought Robin back to reality with a good shout in the ear. "Earth to Robin! Hello fearless leader, don't leave us hanging! What's Mumbo doing?"

Robin replied in a dazed voice of disbelief "He's broken into………………. a senior citizens home."

Silence echoed in the room, as the Titans absorbed this horrible, albeit hilarious, revelation.

"Dude, I know Mumbo wasn't the nicest guy on the block, but man THIS! How could someone sink so low?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Maybe that's why they call them 'villains'. Ya think?" replied the monotone voice of Raven, apparently unfazed by the unconventional heist.

Beast Boy just turned and glared at her. "Dude that's not the point! There are supposed to be limits to these things. And this crosses the line big time!"

Apparently Raven was unaffected by Beast Boy's passionate response as she merely rolled her eyes at his naivety.

Beast Boy simply fumed, and not just about Mumbo either. 'Why can't I get anywhere with Raven?' he thought angrily 'Every time I open my mouth she shoots me down. What's she got against me? Man, I wish I could get some respect around here.'

Robin, apparently recovered from his shock, smacked his fist into his palm. "Whatever the situation, it's our job to take him down. TITANS GO!"

With that the Titan's all dispersed toward the sadistic crime scene.

_Jump City Senior Citizen home_

"Well ladies and germs, it seems you all need a lesson in how to appreciate an artist. And I'm just the magician to teach it to you!" shouted a furious Mumbo.

Mumbo whipped out his cane and pointed it at the frightened crowd of senior citizens. With a flick of his wrist a phone magically appeared in his hand. "Well then my good forefathers, I suggest you get to calling you bankers about transferring your little retirement funds you worked so hard for into MY bank account." With that he passed the phone around to the old timers as they nervously began to dial in to their bankers.

Just then the door exploded, revealing the Teen Titans.

Robin stared at Mumbo coldly, and replied icily "I've seen some pretty sick crimes in my day, but this one takes the cake. You really did it this time Mumbo, and now I'm going to see that your next performance is in prison!"

"What, it's not my fault these dried up old prunes have no appreciation for talent. So I believe it's only fair that they pay me back for booing my performance!" Mumbo grinned maliciously as he continued, "Who knew there was so much money in old people's accounts."

"Dude that's enough, time to learn to respect your elders. TITANS GO!" yelled Beast Boy as he changed into a tiger and charged.

"Uhhh… yeah what he said," responded Robin, a little surprised and put off that Beast Boy took his line. He eventually shook it off and joined his team in its assault.

Mumbo merely yawned as he encompassed himself in his cape. The Titan's pounced on him, but found only the villains cape and the discovery that Mumbo had vanished. However, they whirled around only to find that he had reappeared behind them.

Mumbo gracefully took a bow and said "Thank you, Thank you, and for my next trick."

He twirled his cloak around to reveal… a giant fan?

"Uh, oh" muttered Beast Boy as Mumbo turned on his fan and sent the Titans and senior citizens flying into the wall, while others desperately tried to hold onto something. Their faces were being all stretched out in animated format.

"DDDDDUUUDDDDESSS SSSSOOOMMMEEEEBBBOOODDDYYY DDDDOOOO SSSOMMEEEEETTHHHHIIIINNNNGGGGG!" cried out Beast Boy as he held onto a railway outside of the retirement center, barely dodging the entire wall that flew by him as it and many others were thrown out of the building.

Raven surrounded herself in a black orb like shield and chanted "AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

A black aura surrounded Mumbo's fan and ripped apart the blades. Raven then began to spin them around in their original buzz saw like manner and hurled it right at Mumbo.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa little missy, nobody likes a spoil sport. And **_I_** certainly don't like a show off. Sooooo MUMBO JUMBO!" exclaimed Mumbo as he whirled his cloak around him once again. This time, instead of vanishing, Mumbo encased himself in a beautifully decorated box, with slots along the entire row.

Each of the blades fit neatly into the three slots, and once there the boxes began to turn and move in all sorts of patterns, even disassembling and rearranging their order. Eventually they finally stopped, and with grand finesse and overdramatic effect the doors to the box finally opened.

Out came Mumbo, completely unharmed.

"Tah Dah!" Mumbo yelled in triumph and superiority

Just before he came to pieces.

All the Titans were dumb struck…. They won?

Cautiously they approached Mumbo's parts, they weren't moving. It seemed they really had won.

Or so they thought. The next thing they new it was a body part festival as Mumbo went flying in all directions.

Raven immediately began her chant again, only to have Mumbo's face in front of her, sticking tape from his mouth unto hers.

Star Fire tried to bolt whatever moved, but Mumbo's hands were quicker, grabbing onto a rope then swirling it around her, effectively binding her.

Cyborg fired at Mumbo's chest, but it pulled away at the last second and he hit Beast Boy instead.

Before Cyborg knew what happened, Mumbo's hands had opened up his main systems on his back and flooded it with a fire extinguisher.

Robin tried to move in to help, but he tripped on Mumbo's foot and fell face first into a pie.

Mumbo began to come together again, looking down on Robin with a smug face as the leader of the Teen Titan's leader tried to rise.

"Oops I forgot to mention, that was one of my goodnight pie he he …" chuckled Mumbo as Robin stood for a second, then fell back into the pie. "Goodnight."

After successfully neutralizing the Titans Mumbo twirled around to meet his audience of frightened old people.

"Now then, it seems the shows finally over, so time to cough up my fee!" said Mumbo as he menacingly approached his victims.

Just then, one old timer leapt up from his chair, and threw an iron bar at Mumbo. Mumbo caught it, a little confused until he noticed a wire wrapped around the bar and connecting to a…

Fuse box.

The old man grinned wickedly as he flipped on the switch.

Mumbo lit up like a light bulb, and was crispier then the wings at KFC in the time span of five seconds.

The old man then rolled a wheelchair at the crazy magician, crashing it into him and carrying him all the way to the senior citizen pool outside.

All the power went out in the building as Mumbo was dumped into the water. Soon the current of electricity died down, with a few sparks here and there inside the pool.

"That's what you get for fighting 'magic' with science kid," muttered the old man a he grinned.

He wasn't grinning however, when he saw Mumbo rise out of the pool, his flesh seared as he looked positively enraged!

"THAT'S IT OLD MAN, YOUR DEAD!" screamed Mumbo as he flipped his now tattered cape around to reveal a cannon!

The old man stared wide eye as the crazed magician as he lit the fuse.

The cannon went off with a big boom, leaving a smoking crater of where the old man was, and rubble everywhere.

However, old man opened his eyes to find a certain green elf had saved him.

"You okay old gee…" muttered Beast Boy as he fell on top of the old guy.

The old man stared in horror, the blast had ripped the boys right arm and left leg off and left gapping wounds all over him, he only had a few seconds till he died!

"Damn it kid!" yelled the grieving elder. "Why did you do that! I've got nothing left to live for, but you had your whole life ahead of you!"

Slowly Beast Boy opened his eyes with what little strength he had, and muttered "Becau…" he coughed out blood as the red liquid openly poured out his mouth "cause its my… my… job." And with that the child known as Beast Boy slumped dead, a hero to the last.

By now everyone in the Titans had seen what was happening, Star Fire cried, Robin yelled, Cyborg just stood there still paralyzed, and Raven desperately tried to get the tape off her mouth.

Mumbo slowly hobbled over toward the pair, as the old timer held the boy in his arms, sobbing silently.

"Hmmph, the fool deserved it. Now to finish the job," said Mumbo coldly as he raised his cane to commit a second murder.

All the Titans tried to get up and move, but they were still too weakened, they wouldn't make it.

Anger and raged coursed through the old mans veins like never before and Mumbo gasped surprisingly as he was blown back by some sort of crackling energy emitted from the two.

The old man stared in shock, he had not seen this effect for so many years, yet it was undoubtedly the art he had lost so many years ago. Alchemy.

"I can't believe this, how…." But his answer, he knew, was right in his arms. The old man searched through his mind for some kind of theory, and the best he could come up with was 'I think this boys multi-structured DNA must act as some sort of catalyst that provides the power for me to use alchemy here.'

Seeing as though he had nothing else to go on the old man clapped his hands on between Beast Boy's remaining one. If what he thought was true, then there may be one way to save the dead youth.

Energy long thought dead crackled around him and the boy, and he muttered one last remark "My names Edward Elric, remember that kid, because I'll be sticking a reminder on you. Goodbye, and… Good luck."

The energy consumed the two, and a beam of light poured sky ward from the twos location.

Everyone looked wide-eyed as the smoke began to clear, and a figure emerged from the spot.

Bright gold eyes opened up to greet them, and this new being looked up.

And so began a new chapter, with the birth of a new hero, let everyone mark the dawn of the Neo Alchemist.


End file.
